


Love is Like Understanding (Secret Santa 2018 gift art)

by dazebras



Category: Leverage
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gift Art, Multi, Percy Bysshe Shelley - Freeform, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazebras/pseuds/dazebras
Summary: Gift art for Karios as part of Leverage Secret Santa 2018.  An edit featuring Nate, Maggie, and Sophie.





	Love is Like Understanding (Secret Santa 2018 gift art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Royal Prats](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440811) by mcgrathies. 



_True Love in this differs from gold and clay,_  
 _That to divide is not to take away._  
\- Percy Bysshe Shelley, _Epipsychidion_


End file.
